


Brother (Please Come Home)

by groovy_nacho



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Gen, aquabats, eagleclaw redemption, redemption fic, the aquabats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_nacho/pseuds/groovy_nacho
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Eaglebones Falconhawk of The Aquabats is wondering whether his estranged brother Eagleclaw is actually coming or not to talk things out. His last few invitations led to nothing, but he gives the holidays one last chance. Just when he starts losing hope, his brother arrives...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Brother (Please Come Home)

_ SOMEWHERE, in a public city park in a snowstorm…  _

The sun sunk lower beneath the bleak gray horizon, leaving hardly any trace of light on the Orange County city of Huntington Beach. Instead of the usual hot rays beaming down, this unlucky part of southern California was under a severe winter storm watch. 

Unusual, but convenient seeing as it was Christmas Eve. People celebrated the way most Californians do— riding the surf, buying ice cream, roasting marshmallows over campfires…

Except for one particular Orange County superhero band.

The Aquabats were snug inside their trusty mobile home and weaponized supervan, the Battletram. Except for one Aquabat.

A figure came to the window, frizzy brown locks neatly tucked behind his ears from under a black and white trucker cap. In his hand, a fresh steaming cup of eggnog with cinnamon gingerly sprinkled over a scoop of cream. The mug was held steady, but there was tension.

“Hey, Bonesy,” a voice perked up as the door creaked open. “Comin’ for a few rounds of video games? We got 8-Bit Master Fighter and Haunted Christmas Ghost Punchers!”

“And we got cookies!” squeaked another.

Their friend turned from the glass to have a glance. In the doorway stood the MC Bat Commander and Ricky Fitness, decked out in festive red and green garments, woolly knitted scarves included despite the heat blasting.

“Um… no thanks, not right now,” said Eaglebones, sounding a bit shaky. “I promise I will once I get this over with.” 

The Commander ushered Ricky to scurry back to the lounge, then stole a few steps closer to the front of the room, where Eaglebones was now resting on the seat behind the steering wheel. He quietly lowered down next to him with a slight grin.

“Still waiting for him, huh?” asked the Commander.

Eaglebones vaguely gave a nod. “You think he got my letters?”

“Considering you sent them over to a sketchy-looking cave via your invisible bird? Yeah, I think so! Maybe he doesn’t have a pen to write back with.”

“Well, I told him he doesn’t need to  _ write back _ , exactly. Just to come meet with me. The last three times he didn’t show… maybe Christmas Eve could be the one?”

The Commander clasped his shoulder and sighed. “Just don’t stick around too much longer, Bones. It’s already dark and snowing and you’ve been here for like, four hours.”

“I wanna believe my brother is coming... I feel like this is the right time, I feel it with my—”

“ _ Mystical psychic mind powers _ ?”

“I was gonna say ‘heart and soul’, but that, too.”

They shared a short laugh before their smiles faded again. The Commander rose to his feet and shuffled towards the door, looking back at Eaglebones.

“Five minutes too short?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Eaglebones murmured. 

“Alrighty, give Eagleclaw about another half hour, then come join us for snacks and  _ kaijū _ movies. Deal?”

“Deal.”

As soon as Eaglebones returned to facing the window, the Commander silently slinked back into the hallway without another word. The heavy door shut with a soft  _ thunk _ .

The night was indeed growing darker by the second. There was no one left at the park, not at this hour— though the weather was playing in, with the snowstorm churning out larger, more frequent icy gusts and flakes. Everything was covered with a pale blanket of white powder. 

Other than the blinding lights of the Tram piercing through the void, there was nothing. And no movement, from anything. 

_ Maybe the Commander is right _ , thought Eaglebones.  _ This is probably a waste of time. What am I even doing? _

Even with hopeless thoughts starting to pervade his mind, he wouldn’t get up. Something compelled him to stay put.

A sliver of hope? Curiosity? 

Perhaps a mixture. It was always funny trying to get his brother to do anything, Eagleclaw was always like that. Being asked to do something made him want to do it less, much like Eaglebones. It was a trait they shared, though neither would readily admit that.

He wanted to see Eagleclaw again, not just because he missed what they once were, but also out of interest— waiting on him was almost like waiting for a reality show to start on TV. A stubborn nature was a notorious Falconhawk family given.

Eaglebones was getting antsy now. It took him a few minutes to realize how rapidly his knee was bouncing. The whole dashboard seemed to shake with him. 

_ Guess it’s time to go. _

After another slow sip of eggnog, he stood up to join the others in their holiday festivities when something suddenly caught his gaze.

A flash of leather and feathers, moving behind a large tree. Even with black tree branches blocking his view, Eaglebones could see a face peering out at him. Watching him intently, calculating.

_ Eagleclaw? _

Childish excitement took over, though with caution. Now was the chance to run outside to a picnic table twenty feet from the Tram, the one he “reserved” by placing rocks with their names drawn on with Sharpie. But Eagleclaw could still present a threat to him and the others.

Eaglebones’ special Squier Jazzmaster laser guitar was with him, on the other side of the room. Wary caution evolved into a mental debate: Eagleclaw may or may not have his own laser guitar, and may or may not use it. 

Involving a second laser guitar could be taken as a threat, or a sign of distrust, and prompt a bitter fight eerily similar to their last one. But then, bringing no guitar would leave Eaglebones almost completely vulnerable.

Eaglebones peeked outside once more. The feathery silhouette had moved to another tree, closer this time. He ducked down and craned his neck to search for any hint of gleaming metal and shiny strings. It was too hazy to make out anything so trivial.

At this point, Eaglebones knew his decision. 

“Guys!” he shouted, rushing through the door down the hall. Everyone jumped out of their cozy chairs and blankets to meet him by the front entrance.

“What happened, Eaglebones?” said Jimmy the Robot, readying his automated missile fingers. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” the Commander urged. “Is it—”

“It is. And I’m going out there, once I make another eggnog. Just make sure you’re alert, I might need, uh… backup.” 

They paused to process what he meant, until Jimmy looked over him and noticed there was no visible guitar strap. Their guitarist was hardly ever seen without his guitar.

“Bones, you can’t go out there without your laser guitar!” cried Jimmy, sparks flying from his circuits. “He’s dangerous!”

“ _ Bonesy!  _ What on earth is your bird brain thinking?” scolded the Commander. “You remember what happened the last time you faced him alone, dontcha?”

Eaglebones flung his hands up, motioning for them to let him speak. “I already said I’m doing this, Commander. It’s about time we reconcile... Besides, I think he isn’t here to fight. I saw him out there hiding behind trees and stalking the Tram. If he really wanted to cause trouble, he easily already would have. I just want you guys to stand by, just in case— okay?”

One at a time, his friends slowly agreed and mumbled prayers amongst themselves. The Commander wasn’t so eager to cooperate, but he kept from interfering any further. No one could truly stop Eaglebones. 

Ricky opted to help prepare more eggnog, with extra cinnamon and nutmeg and whipped cream for “the best eggnog ever”. Eaglebones couldn’t remember whether his brother actually liked eggnog or not, or spices, or cream. Both grew up with a somewhat limited food palate, due to their parents enforcing a mostly eagle-based pescatarian diet excluding various sweets. 

They were able to buy themselves junk food as they grew up, but this, of course, didn't matter once Eagleclaw left.

Crash snatched a few chocolate chip cookies from the lounge and neatly arranged them on a decorative tin tray, in the form of a smiley face. 

“I don’t think Claw pays attention to those details,” Eaglebones chuckled.

“You never know,” Crash remarked with a wide grin. “He might!”

Jimmy dug through his locker for his winter parka and offered it to Bones. “Eagleclaw might want it. The windchill is freezing and all we’ve seen him with is that trench coat.”

“You’re right, Jimmy,” said Eaglebones. “Very thoughtful.”

Once his slender frame was swallowed up in his own giant parka, the Commander stood nearby with his hand on the entryway panel. 

“You sure you don’t want us out there with you?” he asked, fidgeting with his chinstrap. “Y’know, to keep watch?”

Eaglebones shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thanks.”

With that, the Commander pressed on the panel button, allowing the front door to slide open and let in a rush of cold air and snow. Eaglebones carefully stepped out to brave the walk to the table. The benches were wet from snow melting into the wood, but he didn’t pay any mind. He set everything down and bunched his legs together. 

No movement anywhere, once again. Eaglebones stared at the tree where he was sure Eagleclaw was still hiding. 

_ Why isn’t he coming? _

Gathering some courage, Eaglebones called out, “Eagleclaw! Is that you back there?” 

The only answer was howling wind. 

So he tried once more, knowing for certain this would get his brother's attention. 

“I can see you!”

Something lurched from behind the bushes flanking the tree. That got him. 

It didn’t make things easier, but at least Eaglebones knew his brother was around. A faint sense of ease washed over him, from the comfort of knowing he finally came. Now the issue was luring him closer.

Right then, a possible plan came to mind. 

“Uh, I don’t want any trouble,” Eaglebones continued. “Look, I don’t have my guitar with me. Take that how you will, but also… does this help?” Then he raised his arms up and turned around, facing away from the rest of the park, and waited. 

_ Maybe the confrontation scares him… _

The quiet atmosphere was deafening, though Eaglebones could somewhat make out the soft crunching sounds of boots against snow coming his way. His heart began pounding— would his brother try anything sneaky behind his back? Peeking over his shoulder would mean a betrayal of trust. He simply sat there, determining when to turn back around while the  _ thumping _ whined in his ears.

A few minutes passed without any talking, but Eaglebones knew he was there. The bench creaked under his weight when he sat down, and there was the light noise of talons clacking together with apprehension. 

Eaglebones peeped, “Is it okay for me to look?”

There was a low grunt, which he took as a positive reply. 

Soon the two Falconhawks were facing each other, though Eagleclaw was avoiding eye contact. It was better than nothing.

“Hey, uh… I made us some eggnog,” said Eaglebones, gently pushing the tray over. “And my friends made cookies.” 

His brother wouldn’t budge, not even for sweets. Presumably, he wasn’t quite ready yet. 

Eagleclaw appeared his usual self. Beige trench coat, with a large hood hanging low over his head, shrouding his face. The only thing Eaglebones could see were his glacial blue eyes, striking compared to his own. They were being illuminated by the near headlights, making them look colder. 

He was a scary sight in the dark. Eaglebones felt a strong urge to wring his gloves together, but maintained his calm composure.  _ This is not a night for drama, only peace _ .

“I wasn’t sure how much you liked eggnog, if you’ve ever had it,” Eaglebones began, gesturing to the mugs. “I mean, we never drank it as kids. I don’t know what kinda drinks you find out there— uh,  _ out there _ being, wherever the heck you go. I mean— um…” 

_ Oh man, now I’m saying too much! _

Eaglebones immediately looked away and gripped his jacket sleeves. He figured Eagleclaw was upset before, but perhaps even worse now. 

His brother remained unmoved, looking down at the ground. 

More silence followed. There was something so intimidating about silence— what was usually a precious gift during crazy nights with the other Aquabats, now a sort of enemy. 

_ This night could be going so much better _ .  _ Why am I doing this? Did I really think this would— _

“ _ Thank you _ ,” a voice mumbled.

Eaglebones’ head shot up. “Huh?”

“I said, thank you,” Eagleclaw rasped louder, more forceful than he wanted to.

“O—oh, of course, yeah. Enjoy... Ricky helped me make it.”

Eagleclaw reached over the table, spreading out his hefty black talons to pick up his designated cup of eggnog. As he inspected the handiwork, a cross between confusion and disgust contorted his face.

“Uh, Ricky also sculpted those mugs himself,” said Eaglebones. “They were from a one-off Saturday pottery class, but they’re the most special mugs we have for, well, special occasions.”

Both of their mugs were visually alike. A bit wonky and lumpy, the neon colors eye-melting, but obviously made with love and care. A chicken scratch ‘Ricky Fitness ♡’ was time-consumingly carved into the bottoms of each.

“It’s fine,” replied Eagleclaw, bringing the mug closer to him. After a single sip, a new emotion tugged at his lips— a genuine smile?

Eaglebones breathed a sigh of relief and beamed. “Let’s talk.”

* * * 

They were more comfortable after a relaxed snack break. The heavy snow ceased to a moderate flurry, making it easier for the brothers to see each other. 

There wasn’t much talking then, mainly just the occasional comment from a rather pleased Eagleclaw.

“Forgot to mention, I liked the smiley face cookie thing going on,” said Eagleclaw, pointing to the half-empty tray.

“Oh, really?” Eaglebones was shocked, in a good way. “It was another special touch. Ah, and I almost forgot—” 

The extra parka was shoved under the table at his feet. Eaglebones yanked it out and presented it. “We weren’t sure if you have anything other than that grungy old trench coat." 

The way Eagleclaw gingerly took the jacket and caressed the fur on the hood made it seem as though he never had any jacket before. Running away from home to isolated cliffs and mountains wasn’t exactly a money-making job. Was he stealing whatever he came across? Did he never end up finding good winter clothes? 

Those trivial types of questions always plagued Eaglebones, but that’s plainly what they were— trivial. Not things he really  _ needed _ to know, not unless Eagleclaw divulged the answers himself. 

“Thank you, Bones... I— I can’t repay this, I know I can’t,” Eagleclaw uttered, already taking off his trench coat. His impressive feather mullet furled out from behind him, longer than ever. 

“Don’t even worry, Claw,” Eaglebones reassured him. “Brothers help each other, especially in their darkest times.”

The parka fit a tad snug on Eagleclaw, being bulkier than his younger brother and the other Aquabats. Even so, he was warmer. 

“Y’know, I didn’t think you were coming.”

Eagleclaw sat back down and cast his eyes to his empty mug. “I wouldn’t think I was coming either. Guess I’m not one for… responsibility, or anything. Not very good at showing I care, either.” 

“But you  _ were _ like that once, and obviously deep down you still are,” said Eaglebones. “If you truly didn’t care, you wouldn’t have come down from Eagle Flats.”

“I… definitely don’t come off that way, huh?”

“I mean, not really. We did have that laser guitar fight earlier this year, where you tried to kill me?”

There was an uncomfortable amount of hesitation. Eaglebones wasn’t trying to start anything, or so he repeatedly convinced himself. The fight was a bad memory, but they couldn’t ignore the fact it happened. 

“So… why didn’t you?”

“What?”

“You could’ve killed me right on the spot. My motorcycle was destroyed, you exploded my guitar, I was on my own in the middle of the desert. But all you did was give me a warning scratch, why?”

Eagleclaw shifted his eyes to somewhere else. “I couldn’t.”

“ _ But why, Claw? _ After a whole decade of anger and jealousy and hating me, wh—”

“I can’t kill my own brother!” he yelled, the distinctive shrill chirps of a bald eagle prickling through. 

His voice was full of guilt and regret, something pent up over those ten years since the tragic night at the county fair.

Eaglebones stood his ground, despite his bravery wavering. He worked so hard to get to this point, why now was he starting to break? 

“Claw... were you ever really angry at  _ me? _ ” 

“I wasn’t.” 

And he was likely speaking the truth. Growing up with him, Eaglebones knew firsthand about his brother’s constant frustrations and breakdowns. Breaking favorite toys and glassware, tearing up clothes and bedsheets, and injuring himself on the daily with his talons left him traumatized— of  _ himself _ .

Whenever something shattered or got torn, Eagleclaw would shout and cry and stomp. He would curse the gods for making him born this way, and he would curse his parents for being the way they were. Of course, with the strange odds of genetics at hand, Eagleclaw just  _ had _ to get the outwardly-showing bird traits.

But the next born? His little brother? He wasn’t born with eagle claws for hands, or a fast-growing, hard-to-maintain crest of feathers, or feathers anywhere else on him. No— Eaglebones Falconhawk looked like a perfectly normal human child.

He had problems of his own, very different from Eagleclaw’s. For one, he couldn’t function safely for the first three years of his life without sturdy, heavy duty braces for his knees and wrists. Their parents quickly learned that he inherited the internal bird traits, like weak and hollow bones. Once he was a little older, he moved on to prophylactic knee braces, the same kind he wore now. 

None of these things mattered to young Eagleclaw. 

“I know you’re angry about a lot of things,” Eaglebones said quietly. “But I never did anything to you. And I was like, ten. I was so confused when you ran away. And then you come back and say it was my fault— I felt worse.” 

Eagleclaw sighed and held his head in his hands, careful to keep his knife-sharp claws away from his bare skin. “I know, I know. When I ran away, I thought it was my chance to discover myself— and I thought discovering myself meant utilizing my anger to become something more. I was very angry. Definitely at myself.”

“I don’t blame you for being at least a little angry with me. The worst I have is weak bones, you got the whole package. Still, I wish you  _ talked _ to me about it instead of running away from home. I went ten years without my older brother, without any contact or sign of where you were. I really missed you.” 

“I shouldn’t have been angry with you, though,” said Eagleclaw. “There was no reason to be, you did nothing wrong. You didn’t still love away from me. And you didn’t steal Autumn Escalante from me. I wish I did talk about it, looking back. I was too much of a hothead.”

“And you still were nine months ago, and I figured nothing was ever gonna change since you never answered my invitations. Now I know you were sort of afraid to— or, I think so anyway. Since you aren’t so angry now, what changed since our fight?”

Surprisingly, Eagleclaw needed a minute to think. What had changed? It was a complicated process he couldn’t fully grasp, but he tried his best to explain anyway. 

“Well,” he went on, “I’m not sure. After the fight, I ran back to Eagle Flats and lazed around my cave for endless weeks. I was angry I lost, angry my guitar broke, angry you got a spiritual bird guide before me— and knowing my track record, I don’t think it’s even possible for me. And one day, for some reason, I felt different for once. I got to thinking about our days at home again. I know I was a hothead as a kid, too, but there were fun times we had.”

“The county fair was fun at first,” Eaglebones chimed in.

“Right... before I ruined it. And I think, that’s when it really hit me— my anger was just making life harder. Our night at the fair could’ve been a cool time, and we would’ve had more fun times at the fair. I could’ve taught you how to hunt small rodents for sport—” Eaglebones winced at the thought, so Eagleclaw changed the subject. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry. For everything. For letting my anger control me and forcing my pain onto you for no good reason. I miss the fun times, and I wish I wasn’t so frustrated.”

Eaglebones felt his face flush in the cold. The warmth spread throughout him, his eyes were aglow. That was everything he ever wanted to hear.

A few tears escaped down his cheeks, but he swiped them away and said, “Claw, you have _ every right _ to be angry. No kid should have to deal with actual eagle claws for hands breaking things they love, or cleaning and straightening bird feathers for hair, or anything like that. It was unfamiliar and scary, I get that. With everything over with, I’m just so glad you’re learning to handle your anger and finally want to apologize. That gives me some great closure.”

He got up and walked over to his brother with his arms out. “Wanna start over again?”

_ Does he want a hug? _ Eagleclaw thought to himself.  _ How does that work again? _

Before he could ask, Eaglebones had already bent down to his level and wrapped around him tightly like a scarf. “Thanks for saying sorry. And I’m sorry for not understanding your pain.”

Eagleclaw awkwardly placed his arms around him with a half-smile. “I’m also sorry for almost killing you.”

“Oh yeah, that. It’s cool, we’re cool— just forget the past now. I’m okay, you’re okay, and now we’re gonna be okay together.”

They cherished the ‘bro hug’ for a moment more, then parted so Eaglebones could start clearing the table.

“You don’t have to live in Eagle Flats forever, you know,” he said, picking up his last cookie. “You can crash at the Tram for a while, until we figure something out.”

“Thanks, brother,” Eagleclaw grinned, “but I think I’m gonna keep my distance. You guys have your home, I have mine. But this doesn’t mean I won’t visit.”

“Okay, you’re right. Besides—” Eaglebones chuckled, “The  _ real _ Eagle Flats is in our hearts.”

“Heh, because home is where the heart is?” 

“Right.”

* * *

“You think he’s okay out there?” asked Crash, munching away at a frosted gingerbread man. “It’s kinda quiet!”

“I think the quiet means it’s going well,” said Jimmy, using his robotic hand knives to chop up their yule log. 

The Commander was pacing around the lounge, compulsively shoveling green apple and watermelon Jolly Ranchers into his mouth. “I hate silence!” he grumbled between another bite. “What if he’s out there lying in the unforgiving cold? Or lasered to disintegrated little dust particles,  _ mixed with the snow? _ ”

Those dark realizations hit the others quick. 

“You’re so right!” Ricky panicked, and he sped for the front door. 

“Wait, Ricky—!” Jimmy shouted after him, and the Aquabats followed on his tail. 

They were close to barging through when the door slid open by itself, and Eaglebones popped his head inside. “Hey, guys!”

“Bonesy, you’re okay!” cheered the Commander, pushing through for a hug. “Where’s—”

“Right behind me.” Eaglebones moved to the side, revealing Eagleclaw marching up to them. They screamed and jumped back into fight mode, fists and finger missiles ready to fly. “Stop, wait! He’s not here to cause any trouble.”

“Well, how do you know?” the Commander asked accusingly.

“I talked with him for like an hour.”

“Drat, you’ve got a point... but he tried to kill us!”

“And I’m sorry,” Eagleclaw interjected, holding out one of his eagle hands to shake, which the Commander was too squeamish of. “I was a real jerk back then, but I swear I changed. I want to start new.”

“And how can we  _ really _ trust you?”

“Um... I loved the eggnog and smiley face cookie platter.”

Crash immediately perked up. “That’s awesome! Guys, make way!”

“But we can’t just—”

Eaglebones slung his arm around the Commander. “Trust me, because I trust him this time. He’s making the effort to change and he apologized to me.”

“So... he’s just a nice, funky bird guy now?”

“Yeah, basically.”

“ _ Woah… bizotic! _ Well, alright, let’s party!”

Crash and Ricky led Eagleclaw stumbling down to the lounge with Jimmy curiously observing. The Commander ran ahead to info-dump about 8-Bit Master Fighter and  _ tokusatsu _ flicks, leaving Bones to think on his lonesome.

He looked to Eagleclaw. His social skills were shaky at best from a whole decade of isolated cave-dwelling, and he had a long journey ahead to eventually accept who he was. Probably some more practical training with his eagle claws, too. But things were already improving.

Eaglebones smiled thoughtfully to himself. 

“Glad you came home, brother.”


End file.
